


You’re my husband

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Liv knowing her brothers, Love, M/M, Robron being classic idiot robron, Sex Talk, aaron missing his husband, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Grumpy Aaron wants his man back.





	You’re my husband

As Aaron woke up, he stretched across the bed. It was like a reflex now, just what he did as he searched for the warm body next to him. Expect… it wasn’t there. Aaron felt like it hadn’t been their for weeks. He’d fall asleep alone, and wake up alone, not even knowing if his husband had actually come to bed or not. 

His head slumped back as let out a sigh. He’d just about had enough of missing his own bloody husband. 

. . . 

 

“What’s up with you?” Liv asked as she almost got a chill from how icy Aaron was being with her over breakfast. 

“What?” 

She frowned. “I said.. what’s up? Why you being moody. You and Robert not had another upset have you?”

“No. Nothing like that.”

“Right.. so what has he done then?”

“What makes you think he’s done anything?”

She put her spoon down. “Because if you have a problem, you sort it out with Roberts help. So the fact that you’re grumpy and I haven’t seen him this morning, makes me think it has to do with him!”

How was she always right. 

“It’s nothing.”

She gave the biggest eye roll. “Talk to me. I might be able to help.”

“It’s nothing.” He got up, loading the dishwasher with his plate. “It’s just…” 

She smiled without him seeing. “What?”

“I feel like I haven’t got a husband anymore. We had an amazing wedding and now he’s off with some other woman all the time.”

“What!”

He shook his head. “Nicola.” 

“Oh right. And…”

Aaron could see the little smirk happening on his sisters face. “Forget it then.” He began to storm off. 

“Oi.” She leaped from her chair. “Sorry. I’m not teasing you, I promise. It’s just…”

“What?”

“He loves you more than anything else in the world.”

Aaron huffed. “Yeah I know.” He said with a half smile. “I don’t actually think he’s having it off with her. I just mean… I hardly see him anymore because he’s with her.”

“Well tell him that.”

“I do. He thinks I’m joking and just says he’s doing it for us.”

“Well… he is, isn’t he.”

Aaron just looked down at his hands. “I guess.” He shook his head. “I should be going to work.” He grabbed his coat and keys. “Have a good day, whatever you’re doing.”

As he left, Liv tutted at how much her brothers where absolute idiots. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and called Robert. 

“Rob. We need a chat.” She said bluntly. 

 

. . . 

 

“What?” Robert said confused. 

“He’s sad because you’re spending too much time with nicola.”

Robert sat back in the chair in the café. “That’s ridiculous Liv. I live with him. We go to bed each night and sleep right next to each other. How can he say he doesn’t see me enough!”

“Robert, don’t be a prat. Living with someone and spending quality time with someone are two completely different things. He misses you.”

Robert just looked worried. “Really?”

“Yeah. He’s sad Rob.”

That made Roberts heart beat painfully fast. “Really?” 

Liv felt a little bad from the reaction on Roberts face. “Well, kinda. He just feels like you spend more time with her than you do him now that’s all.”

“I don’t though.”

Liv smiled. “You sure about that? I hardly see you at breakfast anymore, and you don’t come spend as much time with us in the evening because you’re on your laptop upstairs.”

Robert looked to the side, trying to think. “Well… I.. umm…” he felt instantly doubtful of himself. “I didn’t realise, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not me you should be saying that to.”

“Is he mad?”

She loved how much he loved her brother. “No. He’s just pining to spend time with you. That’s all.”

Robert got his phone out his jacket pocket. “I’m going to book a table at that right posh place in the middle of town and…”

“No rob!”

“What?”

“He doesn’t want that. He just.. he wants you, on the sofa, watching a shitty Christmas film, enjoying the Christmas tree that you both kinda hate. He just wants you. Not a night out. You.”

Robert put his phone down. “Shit.”

“What?”

“How do you know what he wants more then me?”

“Well I don’t normally. But you’ve been far too distracted lately, that’s the point.”

He nodded. “Yeah. I guess I really have.”

“So… I asked Diane if me and gabby could stay in one of the rooms at the b&b so we can have a girly night with face masks and snacks, and you two can have the house to your selves. Yeah?”

He smiled. “That’d be amazing. Thank you.”

“No problem. I really don’t need to hear you two.. rekindling to be honest.”

Robert pulled a face. “You never hear us.. do you.”

“Are you serious. I’d have to be in another village not to hear you.”

He looked shocked. 

“I put my headphones in.”

“Are we really that loud?”

“Well you haven’t been recently.”

“Well we haven’t..” he stopped at Livs hands waving about. 

“I don’t want to know.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Liv laughed and got up. “Have a good night.” She smiled warmly. “See You tomorrow.”

 

. . . 

 

Aaron walked through the front door slowly. He’d had a long day, moving a lot of scrap and having to put up with stupid clients. All he wanted was a beer and something greasy. 

“Evening.” Robert smiled from the kitchen. 

Aaron looked up in surprise. “Hey. What you doing here?”

“I live here, remember.”

“Ha ha. Thought you’d be with…”

“With nicola?”

“Yeah.”

“Well not tonight.” He walked over to Aaron and pushed Aaron’s coat from his shoulders. “Tonight is all about me and you.”

Aaron tilted his head. “Hah?”

Robert leant forward, kissing Aaron’s lips softly. “I’m sorry. I’ve been an idiot.” He hung Aaron’s coat up and moved back to hold Aaron’s hands. “Liv had a chat with me.”

Aaron sighed.

“I know I should’ve realised myself. I know I should have noticed that I’ve been totally consumed by trying to get money, and I’m so sorry.”

He held Aaron’s waist. “Tonight and every other night will be about us.”

Aaron smiled. “It doesn’t have to be every night. I just want to spend more time with you Robert. I feel like I miss you, and that’s ridiculous isn’t it.”

“Yeah. It is. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want you to be. I just want my husband back. You’re my husband, Nicolas got her own.”

Robert couldn’t not laugh at that. 

“Can you blame her, having to spend her nights with Jimmy.”

Aaron smiled.

“I love you Aaron.”

“I love you too.”

Robert, smiling, kissed Aaron’s cheek a couple of times before pulling him into a hug. 

 

. . . 

 

“This is the best pizza I’ve ever had.” Aaron wiped his mouth. “Where’d you get it.”

“That place in town, it delivers now. The one that’s always so full we can’t get in.”

“Well, we need to add this to the list of take outs to get. Liv will love it.”

Robert nodded. “Will do.”

“So was it her idea to stay at the b&b?”

“Yeah. I think she was just hoping you’d stop being grumpy if you got some for a change.”

Aaron’s mouth fell open. “You didn’t say that to her did you.”

“I didn’t have to. She kinda told me that she hadn’t heard us in a while.”

Aaron winced. “That’s horrifying.”

Robert laughed. “Well it’s kinda true. We haven’t exactly been very active in the bed department recently.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

Robert pouted. “I guess, mine.”

“Yep.” 

“Well… I’m happy to give it a go if you are?”

Aaron shook his head. “So romantic.”

“I know. It’s just a natural talent of mine.”

“Shut up.”

They both chuckled into their pizza. 

 

. . .

 

The pizza had been consumed and a film was stuck on. 

Robert was laying on the sofa with Aaron between his legs. Aaron’s back to Roberts chest as their hands tangled around one another’s. 

“This film is pretty good actually.” Aaron stated as he leant further into Robert. 

“Told you.”

“Well, I suppose you have to be right at least once in your life, don’t you.”

Robert kissed the top of his head as he stroked along Aaron’s hand.

 

. . . 

 

Robert’s breathing was rapid. 

Aaron huffed out an exhausted laugh. “Well, that was.. umm.. fuck!”

“Yeah. Definitely fuck!”

Aaron rolled on his side to face him. “Thank you.”

Robert smirked.

“Not for the sex you muppet. Tonight.”

“Including the sex?”

Aaron closed his eyes and smiled. “Well that as well. Although I did most of the work.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I did. Also, I did your favourite.”

“And that is?”

“Reverse cowgirl.. cowboy!”

They laughed loudly. 

“Yeah, that is my favourite, but we also did yours.”

“Which is.”

“My legs around your neck.”

“That’s like stranded.”

“Yeah but it’s your favourite.” He winked. “I know it is.”

Aaron blushed. “Whatever.”

Robert slid down the bed, pulling Aaron into a hug. “Never let me make you miss me again?”

“Never give me a reason, you idiot.”

After a while of just enjoying the feeling of each other, Aaron smiled. “Round two?” He asked into Roberts neck.

“Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
